hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Shirayuki Hime
Shirayuki Hime (白雪 ひめ Shirayuki Hime' or ชิรายูกิ ฮิเมะ '''in the Thai sub), born [[ไฟล์:35.png|thumb]] '''Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky (ヒメルダ・ウインドウ・キュアクイーン・オブ・ザ・ブルースカイ Himeruda Uindō Kyua Kuīn obu za Burū Sukai), is one of the main Cures in. She is a 14 year old girl, 2nd grade secondary student at the Pikarigaoka Middle School, the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, Hime is a rather spoiled girl whose specialty is being fashionable. Her alter ego is Cure Princess (キュアプリンセス Kyua Purinsesu?). Her two alternate forms are Sherbet Ballet (シャーベットバレエ Shābetto Baree?) and Macadamia Hula Dance (マカダミアフラダンス Makadamia Fura Dansu?). Her symbols are Circles, the Moon, the Sun and Feathers. Appearance Hime has long, marine blue hair and ocean blue eyes. For the winter, she wears a poofy white long-sleeved dress with white and light yellow layers with light blue bows in the skirt. There are light blue and gold decorations on the front with a blue sash around her waist, which ties in the front. She also wears white high-heeled shoes with white ribbons. In the summer, she wears a white and blue dress with short puffy sleeves and a fuschia sash that ties in the front and white shoes. She also has a light yellow bracelet and a necklace with flowers on it. In the movie, when in her ball gown, As Cure Princess, Hime's hair changes to a much lighter blue and is tied into long twin pigtails with drilled curls at each end, as well as two hair pieces that hang a little past her shoulders. One of her twin tails is held up by a blue bow with a golden crown medallion on it. She wears "moon and sun"-shaped earrings on her ears. She wears a gray vest-like top, with golden outlines, with white frills at the bottom and a small pale blue wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as wing-like white shoulder pieces, a blue collar which has a blue and white tie with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is blue and above knee length with more white frills at the bottom. Her small arm protectors are pale blue, and have small white frills at one end. On her left wrist, she wears her LovePreBrace and on her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. On her legs she wears short white boots with a few golden outlines and blue bows on each leg. When she switches to '''''Sherbet Ballet, her outfit changes to a purple ballerina dress, a purple heart outlined with gold with white wing-like frills on her chest that go down to her hips as well as a water drop-like jewel. The tutu is is poofy with an under layer of a lighter purple. She wears one, small, purple arm protector on her right wrist and her LovePreBrace on her left. Her tights are a pale purple with darker purple ballet slippers with lavender roses on each foot. Her shoulder pieces are light purple with golden crowns on them. Her hair is tied up into a heart-shaped bun that is held up by a light blue band with a silver outlined blue heart, as well as a long hair piece that hangs down to her legs. Her earrings are wing shaped. When she switches to Macadamia Hula Dance, her outfit changes to a spring green and white top with a green and yellow heart on her chest, and shoulder frills. On her hips hang white and green flowers with a large green bow. Her skirt is white, frilly and green. Her one arm protector is a few white and green flowers. Her shoes are green with more flowers. Her hair is tied up into twisted twin tails with drilled ends held up by flower bands white the rest of her hair hanged down her back and a few hair pieces in the front. Her earrings are flower shaped. Personality She is the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and is a rather spoiled fashion victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Empire, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from danger in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Aino Megumi. Relationships Aino Megumi ': Due to her shyness, Hime has never had a friend before Megumi. They share a love for fashion. They had been close friends since they met. At one point, when it was revealed that Hime opened Axia, Hime thought she lost her friends and that Megumi was replacing her with Fortune, but that turns out to be false when Megumi tearfully announced that she is Hime's precious friend. 'Omori Yuko ': They met at the park when she was depressed. They eventually became friends in episode 4. She loves to give her her homemade honey candy to make her happy. 'Ribbon ': Her mascot partner. 'Blue ': Her master who always advises and instructs her. She appears to have rather friendly or sibling-like relationship with him. 'Hikawa Iona ': They seem to have known each other prior to the beginning of the series. Before episode 22, Fortune held a grudge. She also advised Megumi not to trust Hime or else it will be a disaster. Iona also acts cold and strict towards her in their civilian form. In episode 19, Iona finally teams up with Megumi and Yuko, but leaves Hime out, which makes her very upset and guilty. In episode 20, Iona reveals that Hime opened Axia, which caused her sister, Maria to become a Cure and get captured by Phantom. She even goes as far as saying Hime doesn't deserve to be a Cure. Despite all that, in episode 22, Princess gives her Precards she collected thus far as an apology for what she did, putting Iona's wish to save her sister over her own wish to save her kingdom. After finally defeating Phantom, she apologizes for her cold actions towards Hime and agrees to join the team. In episode 23, the two of them formed a stronger bond after going on a shopping trip and defeating Saiarks. Hime told Iona she was lured into opening Axia because of a voice she overheard from it, which made Iona regret taking her rage out on Hime. 'Sagara Seiji ''': Both met when Megumi introduced her to him. She has a secret crush on him. '''King and Queen ''': Her parents. She sworn that she will save them after the Phantom Empire were defeated. Etymology '''Shirayuki (白雪) : Shira ''(白) means "white" and ''Yuki (雪) means "snow". Together, Shirayuki (白雪) is "snow white", or "white snow", which, when used collectively with Hime ''(白雪姫 ''Shirayuki-hime) is the Japanese name given to Snow White from the European folk tale. Hime (ひめ) : Hime (姫) means "princess", which refers to her title as the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and her alter ego, Cure Princess. Cure Princess refers to a princess, a daughter of a king or queen, ready to take their position when it is her time. Songs Hime's voice actor, Han Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nakajima Megumi, who voices Aino Megumi, Kitagawa Rina, who voices Omori Yuko, and Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Hikawa Iona. *New Arrival *Princess Story Duets *Happiness is the password ~Yes! Happiness Charge~ (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) *Where Courage is Born (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) *I believe. We believe. (Along with Tomatsu Haruka) *Innocent Harmony (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *She is the second Pretty Cure to already have her powers at the start of the first episode. *Hime's first name and last name total as 6 syllables. *Hime is the twenty-sixth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. *Hime is the twenty-first Pretty Cures to be an only child. *She is also the second Pretty Cure to keep losing to the villains when the series starts, after Hanasaki Tsubomi. *Cure Princess is the first blue Pretty Cure, and the eighth Pretty Cure overall, to have her hair in pigtails/twin tails. *She is also the sixth official Pretty Cure to originate from another world. *The characters in her surname Shirayuki can be switched to form Yukishiro, which is the surname of Honoka/Cure White. *Hime is similar to Kurumi Erika. **Both have blue as their theme color, as well as dark blue hair before they transform and light blue hair in their Cure forms. **Both love fashion. **Both have shorter boots than their teammates in Cure forms, as well as long socks. **Both have got into an argument with their respective mascots. Erika with Coffret in HPC39, and Hime with Ribbon in HCPC06. **Both are the comedy relief of their team and make funny faces. *Hime is the third Cure who is also a princess, preceded by Cure Muse and Cure Ace (who is technically a princess since she is the personification of Princess Marie Ange's light). *She is the only one in her team who wears pigtails in her Cure form. Lovely, Honey, and Fortune all wear ponytails in their Cure forms. *Her hair in Cure form looks similar to Cure Sunshine. *She is the third Pretty Cure to wear makeup, albeit in her Sherbet Ballet form, followed Cure Ace andCure Lovely (in her Cherry Flamenco Form). *She is the first blue Cure to have control over wind powers, and the third overall to do so, after Cure Windy and Cure March. *She is the second Cure to have the word "Cure" as part of her true name, after Cure Sword. *She is the first Cure to have a purely English full name. *As Sherbet Ballet, her hairstyle is similar to Cure Mint. *Her spoiled and slightly selfish personality is similar to that of Regina. *Hime, along with the other Happiness Charge cures, appeared as Cure Princess to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *She is also one of the Cures who is top in English subject, preceded by Mishou Mai. *She appears to have a crush in Seiji Sagara, despite being rather cold and untrustful towards him at first. *When in Innocent Form, her pigtails resemble Nico's pigtails. **Most likely because they resemble wings. Nico's pigtail shape represent the Wing Miracle Lights, while Hime's pigtails in Innocent form, her pigtail shape represents the Blue Sky Kingdom. *She is the first Pretty Cure who uses her hair as a weapon, as shown in episode 8. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kujou Hikari * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Kasugano Urara * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child Aono Miki * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Good of fashion sense. * Good of spoiler fashion. Yamabuki Inori * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both are shy persons. Kurumi Erika * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Both like fashions. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Minamino Kanade * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirabe Ako * Real name has 2 syllables. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Hino Akane * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kise Yayoi * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aida Mana * Real name has 2 syllables. * Both are only child. Hishikawa Rikka Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri Aino Megumi Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank The Best Rank *2014 : 15th(1st Half) The Rank *2014 : 15th(1st Half) , 19th(2nd Half) *2015 : Gallery NS335.jpg 41.jpg Num-41.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures